


Kisses In The Snow

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: FitzHunter Stories [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, aos smut week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Hunter really misses their bed. (Written for AOS Smut Week Day Two: Kisses)





	Kisses In The Snow

There are a million ways Hunter would rather spend his night than like this: Laying on his stomach in the snow somewhere in Canada, waiting for May’s signal that they can move forward and finish this tedious mission.

It’s bloody cold. Hunter can’t feel his toes anymore. This is no fun. Why can’t they go on missions in Hawaii? He wouldn’t mind waiting on a white beautiful beach, sipping colourful cocktails decorated with little cherries and listening to the rolling waves.

Why does it always have to be snow?

At least Fitz is with him, laying beside him and fumbling with something technical Hunter doesn’t understand. He passes the time with watching Fitz working. Fitz's brows are furrowed in concentration and his lips are slightly parted. Hunter thinks about kissing these lips for a moment, which warms him up at least a little. But it also lets his thoughts wander off to their bunk and their bed, where it’s warm and cozy. He’s almost surprised about how strong his longing for these simple things is by now. 

He guesses it began with Fitz and the thing that has developed between them slowly but insistently over the last weeks.

What started with friendly talks over a bottle of beer ended in kisses and them making out in the shower feverishly. 

They explored their relationship and each other more or less secretly after, by now Hunter’s sure the team and almost the whole base knows. He guesses it’s hard to ignore that they are throwing heart eyes at each other in meetings.

At some point Hunter found out that spending lazy mornings in bed with a sleepy Fitz is one of his most favourite activity. He loves to see Fitz’s eyes flutter open, to see the first smile of the day spreading on his face. He loves when their toes touch under the blanket and when Fitz laughs because Hunter’s beard is tickling him while they’re kissing.

Hunter shifts around restlessly and sighs again. It’s way too silent. He can hear the leaves of the trees around them rustling in the wind gusts.

He looks to Fitz. “I miss our bed,” he whispers, thinking out loud.

Fitz looks up from his tech and frowns. “Uh. Okay.”

“Don’t you miss it too?”

“Well yes. But I’m trying not to think about it too much. Because I would get tired. Now is not the time to get tired,” Fitz explains, pulling up the collar of his black jacket, shivering.

Hunter hums. His stomach growls. He didn’t have anything proper to eat for hours. “I’m hungry,” he states soberly. And adds with a grin, “I’m cold.”

Fitz sighs. “Is there anything else you want to complain about?”

“Yes. I haven’t been kissed since noon,” Hunter says, pouting playfully. “Unacceptable.”

Fitz looks at him, lifting his brows. “Did you swallow some drama-pills today?” But before Hunter can say anything else, Fitz moves closer and kisses him. Hunter hums in delight. Fitz’s warm lips are a shocking contrast to the cold sharp air. It’s heavenly. He reaches for Fitz, cupping his face, thumb caressing his cheek. Fitz sighs into his mouth. Their breath mingles and the world falls away.

Not for the first time this year, Hunter thinks how it would be like, to settle down. His life has been quick and rough and difficult often enough. Sometimes, living somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in a little cottage, with the love of his life, sounds like paradise. No idiots. No shooting. No danger. No … risk to lose each other. He involuntarily shudders.

They joke about this life sometimes, but it’s not really a joke. It’s brutal reality. Not far away, May fights some Watchdog douches and she could get hurt. Could even die. It could happen. Coulson would be heartbroken. He might never recover from it. The same could happen to everyone of them. Daisy could lose Lincoln. Bobbi could lose Jemma.

Hunter could lose Fitz.

The thought is unbearable.

Living is always dangerous. But it’s less dangerous, if you move somewhere no one knows you and you can start to create some happy memories to hide the bad ones under them. Fitz has gone through enough. He doesn’t necessarily have to live through more.

His thoughts are interrupted, when Fitz’s kiss grows more passionate, his tongue brushing against Hunter’s in a way that’s both hesitant and certain, like a lot of things Fitz does. Hunter pulls Fitz closer, seeking body warmth. Deep in his belly, arousal pools and for a moment, he wants to push Fitz down into the snow to … But no. They’re on a mission. They have to stay alert. There’s a plan. A team which trusts them to do what was agreed on.

But later, Hunter thinks, tracing Fitz’s neck with his fingers. Later, I’ll make you feel good. I’ll take care of you and you of me. And we can just be two lovers, not caring about anything outside our bed …

He slows the kiss down a bit and Fitz seems to get the message, backing away just enough so their lips aren’t touching anymore.

Hunter wants to say something, but suddenly, there’s a noise behind them. A rustling sound, something moving through the bushes. Fitz holds his breath and backs away to stare at Hunter with wide eyes. Hunter puts a finger on his lips and slowly reaches for his rifle. Before he can reach it, there’s another noise, something like a surprised squeak, and something jumps away.

Hunter grins.

“Just an animal,” Fitz says, putting Hunter’s thought into words and exhaling a relived sigh.

“Maybe a tiger,” Hunter murmurs, his lips twitching.

Fitz snorts. “There are no tigers in Canada.”

“You’re sure? It could be one that one day decided to leave its jungle and see the world.”

Fitz laughs. The noise is light and makes Hunter feel warm. He grins. God, he loves to make Fitz laugh. It’s his most favourite sound in the world. But even if things are a lot better by now, it’s still a rare thing to hear. There are good days and bad. On the bad days, Fitz is distant and his eyes haunted. Hunter knows, that he’s back on the bottom of the ocean in these moments. Sometimes, Fitz has nightmares and Hunter wakes up from screams and trashing. He holds Fitz then until he calms down and imagines what he would do with Grant fucking Ward. At least, he is there to help Fitz with this traumatic experience, can help him to leave it in the past, where it belongs and look forward into the future.

“You’re an idiot,” Fitz tells Hunter, going back to work on his tech, shaking his head.

Hunter smiles. “But a pretty one.”

“At least. Yeah,” Fitz murmurs.

The next moment, they hear May’s calm voice through the comms. “Clear.”

Hunter sighs. “Let’s do this. Quick, so we can get back into our bed soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
